The Boyfriend
by Cathcer1984
Summary: As the last of her children is finally getting married, Molly starts harassing Harry into finding a partner and getting married himself. Exasperated, Harry tells her he's seeing someone to get her off his back. Except he's not.


Title: The Boyfriend

_Prompt:_ As the last of her children is finally getting married (Percy to Oliver), Molly starts harassing Harry into finding a partner and getting married himself. Exasperated, Harry tells her he's seeing someone to get her off his back. The trouble starts when Molly insists Harry bring his new partner to the wedding (which is pretty soon, like shorter than a week). Desperate, Harry arranges an escort and is surprised to find it's Draco.

Prompt submitted by:jeannie81

Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, Ginny/Neville, Molly/Arthur, Hermione/Ron, Percy/Oliver, Draco/Others alluded to, past Harry/OC mentioned.

Word Count: ~4,300

Rating: Light R.

Warning(s): A severe lack of smut. OOC-ness to the nth degree/span

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: Thank you to L for beta-ing so speedily and wonderfully.

I'm so sorry there is like no porn, Harry's kind of fucked up and it's really OOC not as hilarious as you asked for I guess that's because I wasn't in a hugely happy place when I wrote it. I hope you like it anyway.

**The Boyfriend**

Molly smiled to herself as she watched her family eating the usual Sunday dinner; it was the final one before her last childgot married. Oliver had proposed to Percy at a dinner much like this after asking Arthur's permission, though it had been almost a year ago.

Her eyes turned to her youngest adopted son, Harry had never brought anyone over. He was always secretive about his lovers ever since his break up with Roger. Frowning, Molly pushed all thoughts of the gold-digging bastard from her mind smiling once again at her family.

"Have you found a destination for the Honeymoon yet?" She asked her son, who pursed his lips as Oliver slung an arm over his shoulders.

"Perce doesn't know where we're going" Oliver winked "his family is taking care of the wedding and mine the honeymoon."

"You don't even know where we're going Ollie."

"And, yet, you're the one that's bothered" Oliver leaned into Percy nudging him until the prim red-head uncharacteristically rolled his eyes and smiled.

Molly turned her attention to Harry who was watching a heated discussion between Ginny, her husband, Neville, Hermione and Ron. There was something in Harry's eyes as he looked at the couples, to the Weasley matriarch it looked a lot like loneliness, she'd seen it enough in George after Fred's death before he'd started dating Angelina.

After dinner Harry, as always, helped Molly clear up and she'd learnt over the years that say 'no' did nothing to stop him. "How's work, Harry?"

"Oh it's fine, same old really."

"Nothing new?"

"You'd hear about it from Arthur. I suppose he told you about our run in with a lawn mower that didn't want to cut grass and made it grow instead."

"Yes he told me, dear" she smiled fondly at the memory of Arthur's arms waving and gesturing as he told her all about it. "I meant was there anyone new in your life? Because I know of a young man who'd be perfect for you, he's a muggle enthusiast and he-"

"Thank you, Molly, but I really don't need to be set up with anybody."

"But you haven't been with anyone since Roger and I know it's difficult for you to trust after what he did-"

"Molly, really I'm fine."

"I'm only trying to help I like to see all my children happily married and you're the last."

"I know but I'm not alone" Harry blurted without even thinking. He turned away from Molly to start washing up and closed his eyes in frustration.

"Not alone?"

"No, I- I have a boyfriend" he lied.

Molly smiled widely and asked "are you bringing him to the wedding? Oh, you must bring him to meet the family!"

"Of course" Harry turned round once the dishes were dunking themselves into the hot, soapy water and grinned at Molly, with his insides were clenching and he couldn't help but think i_what have I done?/i_

**~O~**

Turning the card in his hand over and over Harry contemplated whether this was a good idea or not. He was desperate and he needed this but was he really going to be i_that/i_ guy?

Tossing himself back onto the sofa he pulled out his mobile. Mobile phones had been modified to work with magic and they were all the rage at the moment, quick easy communication whichcould also be ignored, young purebloods loved them.

Punching in the number Harry held his breath as the phone rang, sighing in relief as it went to voice mail i_"You've reached Dragon Escorts, please leave your name, number and a brief explanation of why you require the services of one of our escorts. He or she will contact you with more information."/i_

A beep sounded and Harry spoke quietly "Harry P- Evans, 00- 3925- 0071, I need a date for a wedding, erm, a male. Cheers" and hung up quickly, face flaming with embarrassment even though no one was around to see him.

Harry groaned and hauled himself to the bathroom where he took a hot shower which was cut short by his phone ringing. Dripping wet and with a towel wrapped around his waist, Harry answered the phone "'Lo."

"Is this Mister Evans?"

"Ah- yes."

"I'm from Dragon Escorts. I'm going to be your wedding date."

"Really? Wow that was fast, um, so what happens now?"

He heard a sigh come from the other man and figured he must get asked that a lot, "we can either do this on the phone now or if you'd prefer we could meet and discuss everything."

"I don't mind, whichever easiest for you, I suppose."

"Well, then, when is this wedding?" The man was starting to sound impatient.

"Saturday. But everybody's meeting on Friday."

"How about we meet tomorrow and go over particulars? I can meet you at your work if you'd like."

"No!" Harry all-but shouted before calming himself down "that's not a good idea- I work with the father of the groom. After work, and somewhere private would be best."

"Somewhere private?" The voice sounded dubious.

"I- uh- I told my adoptive mother that I have a boyfriend and that it's kind of secret and he- er- is coming to the wedding which is where you come in. That's why somewhere private, I don't want this to be blown out of proportion." i_And I don't want the photos in the Prophet_ /ihe thought.

"Oh right, well then, your place or mine? Or do you have somewhere else in mind?"

"Mine's fine, it's number seven Godric's Hollow" Harry rushed out. "Around five okay with you?"

"Perfect" the voice purred before hanging up and Harry realised he didn't even know his name. Chucking his phone on to the sofa, Harry went back to the bathroom, studiously ignoring the tented towel until he got back under the water and began stroking his cock.

**~O~**

Harry left work early doing his best to ignoring the wink Arthur sent his way "big night tonight, eh?" Being in the kitchen always calmed him down and by five o'clock an apple pie was in the oven and a nice smell was wafting through the house as the floo chimed.

"Mister Evans?" The same voice from the phone called out and Harry pulled off his apron before rushing to the living room.

"Yes, sorry- _Malfoy_?"

"Potter?" Malfoy had grown up well he was tall and filled out his button-up shirt nicely but his face was twisted into a sneer. "You are aware you aren't supposed to lie about your name, it screws up our forms."

"Oh god" Harry sank onto the sofa with his head in his hands "this was a bad idea. I never should have called. Look Malfoy how about you just go, pretend you never got my call and-"

Malfoy didn't move he just watched Harry silently for a while, "you know I don't usually take on clients anymore. It's usually left for the escorts rather than the owner but there was something in your voice, in your message."

"Desperation?" Harry snorted.

"Hope" Malfoy sighed before sitting next to Harry on the sofa. "Potter- _Harry_- you need me and I, well, I owe you. We'll get the basics straightened out and waive the payment, yeah? Call it a favour."

Nodding Harry closed his eyes, and said "I shouldn't let you do that."

"So who's getting married?"

"Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood, the press will be there and all the Weasleys plus some more Gryffindors and Quidditch players."

"I can cope with the press and Gryffindors. I know my way around Quidditch players but the Weasleys you may have to help me with."

Harry smiled softly "you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, it's my job."

"To give free favours, I doubt that."

"Well not free usually but you're a special case _Evans_" Draco teased, nudging Harry with his shoulder.

Harry blushed and cleared his throat "So, what are these rules of yours?"

"I control everything that involves touching between us. Any touching or kissing I instigate with the latter I will ask your permission though" Draco said matter of factly.

"I can cope with that, you probably won't have to kiss me. I'm not really open about affection" he ran a hand through his hair and Draco remembered a huge scandal a few years ago about Potter's lover telling all of Potter's sex secrets to the Prophet. He even had pictures. Apparently that betrayal had hit Potter harder than anyone realised.

"I guess we'll see what happens. Now we need to talk about our cover story- how long we've been going out that sort of thing" Draco smiled and patted Harry's arm, leaving his hand there letting the heat radiate through to Harry before the young man shifted.

Harry felt his face flaming as he reacted to the blond's touch, "I need to get my apple pie out the oven. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Sure" Harry stood and hurried out of the room, Draco watching him go with a slight frown. Harry was really uncomfortable around him and touching. That was something that he needed to work on before the wedding date. He had to get Harry comfortable with him and his intentions.

"Potter" Draco called as he followed the path he'd seen Harry take to the kitchen. Leaning against the doorframe Draco watched for a moment as Harry was pouring hot water from the kettle into two cups.

"Harry" he said more softly and sincerely, when the other man looked up Draco continued. "I'll make a Wizard's Oath if you want. I will not sell you out to the Prophet, I know I did back in fourth year but I've grown up. If you don't believe that then believe that my reputation will also be in tatters."

"Thank you, I would never have asked that of you but thank you for offering. And it won't be necessary, your word is enough" Harry smiled kindly.

Draco smiled back thinking that, excluding the Weasleys, this could be the easiest two days of his career.

**~O~**

Two days later on Friday around noon Harry and Draco met at Harry's place finalising details and putting their clothing into one suit case which made it look like they were an actual couple who were so comfortable with one another that it didn't matter if they ended up wearing each other's clothes- something that Draco would make sure happened.

"Ready" Harry asked, a soft flush staining his cheeks.

"Yes, you'll be alright Harry and remember no matter what I'm on your side" Draco clasped Harry's outstretched hand. "Let's go" he said without letting Harry answer, the other man smiled knowingly with and adjusted his grip on Draco's designer case and apparated them to the outskirts of the Burrow's wards.

Molly ran out the front door, as soon as she felt the breaching of the wards, she stopped breathless with Ron and Hermione moments behind her all gaping at Harry as he came into sight clutching Draco's hand and pulling the blond with him.

"Harry" Ron hoarsely whispered, his voice going high before he cleared his throat.

"You remember Draco," he drew the blond forward so they were practically side by side but Harry still slightly in front protecting him.

"Of course" Hermione stepped forward and held out her hand "Malfoy, good to see you well."

"Likewise Gr- Hermione, you look radiant" Draco stumbled over Hermione's name and raised her hand to his lips.

"Back off! That's my wife you're seducing!" Ron practically shouted.

"Oh, honestly, Ron," Harry sighed "if he wanted Hermione he wouldn't be dating a man now would he?"

Face turning red Ron muttered an apology before Molly pushed him towards the house then she turned and embraced both Harry and Draco "welcome dears, we've put you up in Charlie's old room. Now let's get inside you've got enough time to get settled before dinner."

Once inside Ginny dragged Harry away from Draco "we need to talk Harry. Now" she demanded before her voice turned sickly sweet "Oliver can show Malfoy where you two are staying, can't you Oliver?"

The Scotsman barely nodded before Harry was dragged away an apology tossed over his shoulder to Draco who was watching with a worried frown marring his face.

"He'll be okay" Hermione said.

"Will you go and make sure, please? I don't like the idea of him alone in this" Draco asked smiling gratefully when Hermione nodded and followed.

Oliver had picked up Draco and Harry's case and was hovering by the stairs while Molly was boiling water for tea, Draco headed around the table pausing when he heard Harry shouting "you don't know him!"

"I know he tried to kill Ginny and Ron and Katie!"

Draco blanched and fell heavily into the nearest chair. He knew this would be hard but he never thought it would be like this.

"He had nothing to do with Ginny! Don't you think this is hard enough for him? I know the past you all have with his family why do you think I never told you about him? Because I knew you'd act like I've gone crazy and turned my back on you." Harry shouted. "I haven't but don't make me choose, Ron."

The living room door opened and Harry came stopping down the hall he faltered on the threshold eyes **_moving_** from Molly to Oliver before settling on the blond. "Merlin, Draco I'm-"

"Are you okay?" Draco stood and moved to put his arms around Harry drawing the other man into his embrace. Harry melted into him easily and the brunet had a brief thought of how easily he fit into the blond's embrace before pushing it out of his mind. The blond was his for two days and he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could_._

"I'm fine" Harry reached up and pushed Draco's fringe from his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Huffing out a soft laugh Draco tilted Harry's chin staring into his eyes before flicking them towards the doorway, Harry followed his glance to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny watching them, Molly and Oliver were as well he supposed. Lowering his eyelids Harry gave Draco his silent permission breath hitching as the blond's lips pressed against his own.

It was a chaste kiss but they still pulled away breathless a startled "oh" made them turn to find the majority of the Weasleys and their partners in the kitchen.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to get everything ready for dinner boys" Arthur said softly.

"Of course, Arthur, we'll help" Harry looked at Draco who nodded.

"Brilliant. Oh and Draco-" he held out his hand, which Draco took, "welcome to the family" the Weasley patriarch smiled before grabbing some cutlery and heading outside.

Harry and led Draco over and they collected some plates before following Arthur to the backyard where a few tables had been put together to seat everybody.

After placing the plates on the table Draco headed over to the chicken coop, the a whiff of sandalwood alerted him to Harry's presence before a warm hand on the small of his back and Harry's breath on his ear "you okay? You seem a tad quiet."

"It's over_-_whelming."

"I know they can be hard and I can pay you for this" Harry joked, smile fading when Draco didn't respond. Resting his chin on the blond's shoulder Harry whispered "I know they are over_-_whelming but one more day Draco. Then you can go back to your clients and work."

"It's not that. Not really" Draco turned so he was facing Harry, they were millimetres apart.

"Then what is it?"

"I forgot. It's been so long, I forgot what it's like to be part of a family. I forgot how it feels to be hugged because someone is happy to see you, to be welcomed no matter what because you make their son happy. And this, Harry, is all a lie. They are your family and I don't want to hurt them when they find out."

"They won't find out."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because neither you nor I will tell them and that's the only way they could possibly find out. Trust me?"

Nodding, though still not convinced, Draco moved so his forehead rested against Harry "yeah. I trust you."

**~O~**

Dinner was an awkward affair, Harry and Draco trying to remain inconspicuous yet act like the couple they were meant to be, stealing food off each other's plate and Draco's hand never moved from Harry's thigh.

After dinner, however, was worse because the Weasleys didn't know where to look as Harry sat on Draco's lap, the blond's head resting against his shoulder. They had no problem with the other couples sitting in a similar position but nobody would look Harry in the eye.

Sick of the tension Harry yawned widely, shivering when Draco's hand trailed down his spine "tired?"

"Yeah, it was a long day of paperwork and then apparating you here just topped it off. I think I'm going to head up to bed" he announced to the room. "Goodnight everybody."

There were murmurs of 'goodnight' and 'sleep well' as Harry stood from Draco's lap the blond immediately standing and placing a hand on the small of Harry's back "goodnight" he said before guiding Harry out of the living room.

Once they were out of sight Draco's hand dropped and he followed Harry up the stairs to their room for the night. Nothing was said between the two of them and Harry mumbled about the bathroom before grabbing his toothbrush and heading out of the room, Draco sighed and cast the charm that he'd grown up with for cleaning his own teeth.

Stripping down to his boxers Draco slipped into the bed lying down with one arm under his head and the other resting on his stomach. He was staring at the ceiling when Harry came in, the other man turned his back to the bed and stripped down to his boxers before sliding in next to the blond. The bed was small but fit the two of them relatively comfortably, Harry shifted awkwardly and coughed slightly "well, goodnight."

"Night" Draco whispered and watched as the other man turned onto his side away from Draco to fall asleep. Sighing Draco mirrored the pose turned his back on Harry and closing his eyes and tried to sleep.

**~O~**

Waking up Harry was hot, and hard, he tried to move his arm but couldn't. Turning his head he hit a solid mass which moved steadily and rhythmically up and down as he became more aware he realised he was lying in Draco's embrace. He had one arm under the blond and the other clutching at his back while Draco's one arm was clamped against his waist, their legs entwined and their hips so close Harry could feel the blond's erection digging into his hip while Harry's was pressing against the firm thigh.

Groaning in frustration because he couldn't rub up against the hard body and bring them off together. Harry tried to extract himself from Draco's grasp. He knew he had to leave the warm embrace because even though Draco was an escort Harry didn't feel right about having sex with him when the blond was doing this as a favour.

"Hmmm" Draco moaned and he pulled Harry closer in his arms still mostly asleep, Harry braced his free arm on the bed and tried to push away. "What're you doin'?" Draco murmured "come back t'bed."

"Draco" Harry groaned out before hissing harshly "_Draco!_"

"Wha'?" Grey eyes opened, blinked sleepily before settling on Harry "Oh. Sorry about that." Draco grinned sheepishly. "It been a while and-" he paused thigh tensing under Harry's erection which caused the blond to smirk and Harry flushed red not caring about anything as he yanked his arm out from under Draco and curled up into a ball shielding himself.

"Harry it's okay. Look it's happened to me too" he indicated at the tented covers before glancing worredily at Harry. "It's perfectly normal and _it's been a while_ since I woke up like that. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"You don't understand."

"Then help me to Harry, don't understand what?"

"I haven't been with a- a man since" he broke off with a harsh breath.

"Since the bastard who told the world your sexual desires and _perversions_" Draco spat out the last word. Harry whimpered in response, "Look Harry you can't not have another boyfriend by doing so you're letting him win. Find someone to love you and take care of you and share life with you" Draco's breath caught "and let yourself be happy."

Harry uncurled himself and lay on his back, erection gone, looking over at the blond he knew that he could do all those things with him but he also knew that Draco was only here because it was his job.

"You're right, I know. You are. I'll get started on it tomorrow."

"Harry-"

"I'm going to shower, then we'll have to help set things up after breakfast" he fled the room leaving Draco sitting, stunned on the bed.

**~O~**

The wedding preparation and the ceremony had gone off without a hitch. Both grooms looked dashing in their robes. While the ceremony was going on Harry noticed Draco had tensed the hand squeezing Harry's hand and his eyes were darting around. When Percy and Oliver kissed and applause broke out Harry leaned in to whisper "what's wrong?"

"See the woman with the purple hat, she's an old client, one date with no touching or anything- not like us and she started stalking me. I got a restraining order but it ran out last week, she may say something."

"What will you do?"

"Deny it, of course. Say I'm maintaining the Malfoy Estate and enjoying a lovely evening with my lover and his family."

"You can handle it?"

"Of course" Draco said smoothly before standing, tugging Harry up with him. The brunet noticed the woman in purple staring at them, nothing came of it until the wedding reception was dwindling down, Percy and Oliver had left and it was the final song of the night.

Harry and Draco were swaying together, bodies pressed close when the woman in purple approached "He's well worth his price tag isn't he?"

"I don't know what you mean" Harry feigned.

"Oh honey, I know you paid for him" the woman raised her voice drawing the attention of the Weasleys and a few other guests. "He's an escort for the right price you can buy anything."

"Excuse me, madam," Draco said haughtily. "I'm trying to enjoy my time with my lover and his family."

"But- but-" she spluttered and Oliver's father moved forward taking her arm.

"Helen, dear, I think you've had a bit too much to drink. Why don't we get you home?" he dragged Helen away and she glared at Draco shouting obscenities.

Clutching Harry close to his chest the blond placed his mouth near Harry's ear "I'm going to kiss you."

Not saying anything Harry tilted his head up and let the blond capture his lips. The kiss became heated and their tongues entwined caressing and licking at the other's mouth, when they pulled away Harry whispered against Draco's lips "can I keep you?"

The blond couldn't reply not like he wanted to while Harry was a client, that would be unethical, but come tomorrow Draco would be all Harry's if the brunet still wanted him.

Sighing Harry pulled away leaving Draco standing on the dancefloor before he followed him over to Ron and Hermione.

"Did you really pay him, Harry?" Ron asked. "Cause I'd heard he was into some dodgy business but an escort service that's priceless!"

"How can you even ask that Ron?" Harry asked hurt and he whirled away from his friends Hermione sending a disapproving glare at Ron. "Don't touch me!" he yelled at Draco who had reached out to grab Harry**.**

Harry span on the spot, bursting through the wards and apparated away. Everybody stared at the spot he had just left from, "Excuse me" Draco said before he stalked to the boundary where he apparated to Harry's house.

Pounding on the door Draco shouted "Harry! Harry!" When he got no answer Draco decided to go someplace else, thinking through all that had been said the past two days he turned and apparated.

Opening the creaky gate Draco entered the graveyard, instantly spotting a shadowy figure hunched before a grave.

"Harry?"

"Oh please just leave me alone!. You don't have to be here, the wedding's over- your job is done!"

"You're not a job Harry. And if I'm honest with myself you never were."

Harry said nothing and the blond sighed moving closer and crouching down behind him. "I only really came to tell you 'yes'."

"Yes?" Harry asked confused. "Yes, to what?"

Leaning in to whisper in his ear, Draco said "yes you can keep me."


End file.
